


Searching

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savah was not always forgetful of the rest of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyfoxling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/gifts).



Sorrow's End spread around Savah, a cocoon of safety and warmth, but sometimes it was stifling. There was a little adventure still within her soul, and she would reach. 

Out along the blood ties, searching, for elves had run in all directions. Surely, somewhere, others were resting in their own safety?

Whispers, far away, of green growing places, of high mountains, of deep waters, and even of frozen lands ghosted over her mind when she searched. Yet, there was violence in all those thoughts. She would not call them. Sorrow's End was lasting peace, and that was her truest responsibility.


End file.
